Top Dollar und Myca
by Cessilie
Summary: Eine kleine Schilderung einer Szene zwischen Top Dollar und Myca. Mehr steht drinnen


iDies ist eine Fanfiction für Top Dollar und dessen Halbschwester Myca.   
  
Indirekt ist sie dem großartigen Darsteller Michael Wincott gewidmet, der mit Top Dollar eine Figur geschaffen hat, die unvergesslich ist. Für seine grandiose Darstellung sollte er einen Oscar bekommen, aber leider ist Michael Wincott ziemlich unbekannt. Die, die "The Crow" kennen, werden aber auf jeden Fall auch ihn kennen. (Dem Film mit Brandon Lee, natürlich. Lee war auch ganz gut, aber ich habe mich lieber Top Dollar gewidmet.)  
  
Es ist M.W. gelungen, mit Top Dollar zwar einen Bösewicht darzustellen, der aber viel zu vielschichtig ist als dass man ihn einfach als Schurken bezeichnen könnte. Natürlich hat mich auch das Verhältnis zu Myca interessiert, was ein bisschen ungünstig ist, weil ich, wie in meiner Biografie angegeben, Inzucht verabscheue. Und Myca wollte ich auch nicht einfach zur Freundin von TD machen. Also habe ich es so gelassen.   
  
Diese Fanfiction soll Top Dollar mal von einer anderen Seite zeigen, die, die Michaels Fans immer bei Top Dollar sehen.   
  
Ich werde jetzt mal ein bisschen mehr was zum Inzuchtproblem sagen: Mit Zwillingen mag ich es nicht, weil ich es mir nicht vorstellen kann, niemand will wissen, wie der Zwilling in so einer Situation ist. Aber Geschwister können es meinetwegen machen, wenn sie Spaß dran haben, es beiderseitiges Einverständnis gibt (was ich bei The Crow mal vorraussetze) und es keine Vergewaltigung gibt. So ist es.  
  
Ich glaube nicht, dass diese kurze Geschichte bei meiner lieben Schwester auf Verständnis oder gar Freude stoßen wird, denn erstens kann sie Myca nicht ausstehen (ich auch nicht so sehr, aber sie gehört nun mal dazu *grunz*) und außerdem wird sie mir wieder erzählen, dass ich kitschig schreibe. Also, falls jemand der gleichen Ansicht ist, dann reviewt mir doch bitte, egal ob Lob oder Kritik und ihr seid die Helden der Welt für mich.  
  
@Ei----ähm, Heike: So, dann wäre ja alles gesagt und es ist mir egal, was du denkst, ich sage dir einfach nicht, dass ich das hier veröffentliche, ich tue es heimlich und dann kannst du mir den Kopf abreißen. *grummel*, ist doch meine Angelegenheit.  
  
Disclaimer: Mir gehört nichts, ich verdiene kein Geld damit, alle Rechte liegen bei den Filmemachern/i  
  
Zum Inhalt: Jemand aus Top Dollars Gang ist von der Polizei geschnappt und getötet worden und deswegen ist Top Dollar sehr wütend und vor allem traurig.   
  
Keiner sprach ein Wort. Nur die wütende Stimme ihres Bosses war zu vernehmen und auch er erschöpfte sich allmählich.  
  
"Die Versammlung ist beendet", schloss Top Dollar endlich und ließ sich auf seinen Stuhl am vorderen Ende der Tafel sinken, den er gleich zu Beginn seiner Ausführungen verlassen hatte. Seine Männer wagten nicht, irgendeine Erleichterung zu zeigen oder sich anzusehen. Ohne ein Wort erhoben sie sich und packten ihre Sachen zusammen. Einer trank noch einen Schluck Whiskey, beeilte sich dann aber, mit den anderen den Raum zu verlassen.   
  
Top Dollar blickte auf den einzigen Menschen, der sich auf seine Worte hin nicht gerührt hatte. Seine Halbschwester, die bis dahin hinter seinem Stuhl gestanden hatte, setzte sich nun auf den Tisch vor ihm und streifte ihre Schuhe ab. Die nackten Füße stellte sie auf seine Knie. Gelangweilt betrachtete sie ihre dunkelrot lackierten Fingernägel und blickte dann ihn an. Mit einem Ruck warf sie ihre schwarzglänzenden Haare zurück und beugte sich leicht vor.   
  
"Deine Wut war unbegründet. Sie haben getan, was getan werden konnte. Keine Macht der Welt hätte es verhindern können." Sie brach ab, als er sich auf die Lippen biss und die Augen schloss.  
  
"Ich weiß es", sagte er leise. "Aber sie müssen wissen, dass sie Fehler gemacht haben. Jeder von ihnen hätte sterben können. Warum musste er es sein?" Myca ließ sich vom Tisch gleiten und nahm seine Hand. Er folgte ihr in ein kleines Nebenzimmer.   
  
Einige Kerzen verbreiteten drinnen ihren warmen Schein, der nach der Grelle der elektrischen Lampen unendlich wohltat. Sie ließ seine Hand los und goss aus einer gläsernen Karaffe Rotwein in ein hohes Glas. Es gab ein leises Klingen als sie die nun fast leere Karaffe auf einer dunklen Kommode abstellte.   
  
Ein riesiges Bett nahm fast den gesamten Raum des Zimmers ein, es gab keinen Tisch, nur die Kommode und einen Lehnstuhl am Fenster.   
  
Seine Halbschwester setzte sich auf das Bett und hob ihm das Glas entgegen.  
  
"Trinken wir", sagte sie mit dunkler Stimme. "Trinken wir auf ihn. Er war ein guter Mann und ein treuer Freund. Komm zu mir." Top Dollar hatte Tränen in den Augen als er sich zu ihr setzte und das Glas an die Lippen führte. Langsam trank er einige Schlucke, dann reichte er ihr das Glas.   
  
"Wir werden seiner ewig gedenken, nicht wahr?"  
  
"Natürlich werden wir das. Warte auf Ende Oktober. Dann kannst du diesem Polizisten das Gleiche antun, was er ihm angetan hat."  
  
"Es ist zuviel Tod".   
  
"Jeder muss sterben."  
  
"Warum?"  
  
Myca stellte das zur Hälfte geleerte Glas auf der Kommode ab, dann wandte sie sich ihm zu. Mit einer behutsamen Bewegung strich sie ihm einige Strähnen aus dem Gesicht und nahm ihn in die Arme. Fest umschloss er sie, während seine Lippen ihre Wange und dann ihren Mund suchten.  
  
Weniger um ihr Verlangen zu befriedigen als sich gegenseitig zu beweisen, dass sie füreinander da waren, schliefen sie miteinander und dann lagen sie einander in den Armen als wollten sie sich nie mehr trennen.  
  
Was kümmerte sie, dass sie Geschwister waren, wo sie einander doch brauchten und nicht ohne den anderen leben konnten. 


End file.
